Una existencia simple
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Para Shikamaru, la vida es muy sencilla y se divide, simplemente en lo que es problemático y lo que no lo es.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por supuesto. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, además tengo bastante tiempo libre y consumo demasiado chocolate. Discúlpenme.

**Advertencia:** Algo de OOC con Temari (necesario para mi fic)

* * *

**Una existencia simple.**

Para Shikamaru la vida era muy sencilla: lo que era problemático y lo que no.

El ocio era problemático, porque se aburría y tenía que pensar qué hacer. La actividad constante era problemática porque era cansada. Entonces¿qué podía hacer él además de jugar lo que su propio maestro llamaba un juego de ancianos? Nada. Shikamaru era bueno pensando estrategias para combate, no para su propia vida.

Mientras vagaba por las angostas calles de Konoha, Shikamaru pensaba en que ser ninja era la profesión más problemática de todas. Y para una persona tan simple como él, eso era una burla. ¿Qué hacía entonces ahí?, en realidad el chico nunca lo había pensado. Al principio le había parecido divertido. Luego, al ver que su papá obtenía bastante dinero cuando regresaba de las misiones, creyó que sería útil para alguien tan simple como él obtener dinero de forma sencilla, ya saben: salvar gatos, custodiar niñatos, quizá tener una o dos emociones en alguna de ellas. Nada con exceso, eso ya sería molesto. Quería ser, entonces, un ninja promedio, casarse con una mujer promedio y morir de forma simple. ¿Era ambicionar demasiado?

Shikamaru pensaba además que, lo bueno de ser ninja, era el trabajo en equipo. Hacer las cosas solo hubiera sido más difícil. Aunque no soportaba la voz aguda y molesta de Ino diciéndole que era un bruto salvaje que no sabía tratar a una dama tan respetable como ella, debía de admitir que cuando la chica quería lucirse en sus misiones lo hacía formidablemente ahorrándole trabajo innecesario a Shikamaru. Y por el otro lado, tenemos a Chouji que si bien su única preocupación en la vida parecía ser comer (_"todo hombre debe de comer; por ejemplo tú estás muy flaco_" le decía a Shikamaru) lo cierto es que Chouji era un buen tipo que no dudaba en ningún momento de mostrar todo el poder que su gran tamaño corporal le permitía. Con un equipo así, las cosas no habían sido tan problemáticas.

El ninja de Konoha no lo había tenido en cuenta, pero la verdad es que le gustaba mucho el hecho de que gracias a su trabajo como ninja había podido conocer a gente más interesante (y es que cualquier persona que no fuera él le parecía infinitamente más interesante) que le habían demostrado que de vez en cuando, era bueno dejar de lado la pereza y encarar las cosas como verdaderamente eran. Personas con las que había convivido y le habían enseñado de alguna forma que no todo era tan simple y que de vez en cuando, aunque parecía difícil era necesario esforzarse un poquito más para salir adelante. Sus errores también se lo habían demostrado. Enfrentarse contra toda una bola de fenómenos aliados de Orochimaru lo habían hecho recapacitar sobre la importancia que tenía él frente a un grupo y como si los demás se esforzaban, él también tenía que hacerlo. Había jurado no repetir sus errores y la experiencia traumática simplemente lo había ayudado a madurar.

Shikamaru llegó a las puertas de Konoha. Se quedó cruzado de brazos esperando que su nueva misión diera comienzo. El cielo ese día estaba demasiado azul y le recordó con nostalgia aquel enfrentamiento que había tenido cuando intentaba convertirse en chuunin, antes de que el mundo empezara a caerse en pedazos, cuando los acontecimientos que siguieron se volvieron tan hórridos que la gente de Konoha andaba con las miradas perdidas y los semblantes pálidos. Justo así estaba el cielo. Lo recordaba, porque las nubes habían tomado las mismas formas caprichosas y él se había pasado mucho tiempo contemplándolas mientras pensaba cuál de las 200 estrategias que ya había planeado emplearía contra Temari. Claro, antes de que él, "el cobarde número uno" dijera 'renuncio' causando conmoción. Cuánto tiempo…

Por fin, vio venir a su misión. Más alta, más cambiada y siempre tan sonriente y ufana de sí misma como siempre. No era nadie más que Temari, a la que dos años y medio la habían transformado de ser una mocosa arrogante a una mujer que caminaba segura y sin preocupaciones. Shikamaru ni se inmutó. Si bien es cierto que aún recordaba la vez en que se vieron por última vez y ella le había recriminado el hecho de que su misión hubiera fallado de una manera tan escandalosa, para el ninja de Konoha eso era algo demasiado tonto como para recordarlo. La chica llegó hasta él y le estrechó la mano.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Contigo? —dijo ella, a quien el sujeto le parecía infinitamente aburrido.

—Si, ya sé que es un lío. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Una sonrisa genuina se asomó en los labios de ella. Shikamaru pensó que era mejor tratarla cortésmente, pues un enfrentamiento con los de la Arena no le parecía muy propicio ni muy divertido.

Su misión consistía simplemente en guiarla por Konoha. Por fin, pensó Shikamaru, una misión sin complicaciones.

—¿Y adónde quieres ir? —Preguntó Shikamaru, consciente de que era un caballero y la dama una invitada.

Temari reflexionó un par de segundos antes de contestar emocionada: —De compras.

Shikamaru no estaba preparado eso. Por eso, después de dos horas y media y cuando estaba harto de estar parado como tonto esperando a que ella se decidiese por algo —que nunca lo hacía— pensó con tristeza que esa era, sin ninguna duda, la misión más problemática que había tenido que afrontar.

* * *

**N/A:** Shikamaru, junto con Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi-sensi es uno de mis personajes favoritos y hasta el momento, del único que me atrevo a hacer un fic porque el tipo me parece de lo más curioso XD

Sus reviews son muy bien recibidos, tanto como los chocolates.


End file.
